Missing Partner
by BlackFalcon1800
Summary: Chapter 1:Breakdown tries to get his partner to go out on missions with him, but the medic is too busy with his own projects. Little do they know that they are about to be separated for life. Chapter 2: Knock Out, still missing his partner, goes out for one last drive on earth. Previously titled: "Do You Wanna Snag a Relic?"
1. Do You Wanna Snag A Relic?

A/N: I know! You are probably all sick and tired of hearing remakes of 'Frozen' songs! But I have had this on my mind lately and wanted to write a story on it. So if you don't wanna read this then feel free to leave.

The lyrics don't rhyme perfectly, but I couldn't think of any that did rhyme that I liked.

Written as friendship, not ship, can be seen as either depending on your preference.

Based on the song 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' from Disney's 'Frozen'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Transformers, nuff said.

* * *

Knockout sat in the med bay on the Nemesis working on an important project. Well, important to him. He was buffing out a scratch that one of the Vehicons gave him when they accidentally bumped into him. Those clumsy oafs, why couldn't Lord Megatron get more competent soldiers?

He was trying to reach this one scratch on his side but it continued to elude him.

"Argh! Darn thing, get out!" He was not at all happy, and when he was in one of his moods, like now, he didn't want anyone to bother him, not even Breakdown. Speaking of Breakdown, the wrecker was walking down the halls to ask his partner if he wanted to go out and help him hunt for a relic that Lord Megatron had assigned him to.

He reached the door, and knowing his partner he knocked 'shave and a haircut' on the door to get his attention.

"Knockout? Do you wanna snag a relic? Come on this mission with me please? You never spend time with me anymore, come out the door, you've been in there all day. We'd spend all day just driving, and now we don't, please won't you tell me why? Do you wanna snag a relic? This is a chance to beat the Autobots."

"Ugh, I'm busy Breakdown! Go away!"

"Okay bye."

Breakdown was kinda disappointed that his partner didn't want to spend time together, even if it was a mission. But Knockout's paint job was extremely high on the medic's list of priorities. Maybe he would want to go out later.

* * *

Breakdown headed for the med bay to ask Knockout if he wanted to help him on another relic hunt. Maybe this time he would come instead of working on some medical thing. Not knowing the mood he was in he used the same 'shave and a haircut' knock on the door.

"Do you wanna snag a relic? And we could street race when we're done. I think some outside time is overdue, you need to get out and soak up a little sun. (It'll make your paint shine) It's getting kinda lonely, walking through these halls, while all these cycles go by."

But he didn't hear anything from the doors, so that must mean he wasn't listening to him. Maybe next time. Maybe next time.

* * *

Knockout was walking down the halls to give a report to Lord Megatron. He passed Dreadwing on his way and couldn't help but notice the second in command looked a little down. Dreadwing looked at Knockout and his expression saddened even more. "I'm so sorry." "What? What are you talking about?" "No one had told you?" "Told me what?" "Well, Breakdown and I were sent on a mission to exterminate Airachnid-"

As he told the story Knockout felt his spark slowly shatter. Breakdown...Dead?

* * *

Knockout drove to a secluded spot in the woods, not just any spot either. Dreadwing had been kind enough to tell him exactly where Breakdown had been killed.

He found the spot easily enough, for there were still slight stains of energon on the ground. They hadn't been able to recover the body, but he didn't care about that right now. He took out a slab of metal from his subspace and erected it in the ground. On it, written in Cybertronian, was a single word: Breakdown.

Knockout knelt in front of the homemade headstone.

"Breakdown, I hope you hear me. I'm so sorry I ignored you. They say be strong now, and I'm trying to, I'm just missing you. Please forgive me." He leaned against the rock that his partner's body had been left on and looked up at the stars. "We only had each other, just you and I, what am I gonna do?" He let out a sad laugh. "Do you wanna snag a relic?"

He sat there for many earth hours and didn't move even when it rained.

Eventually he got up and started walking away, the sadness in his spark was all but gone, and was replaced by anger and hatred.

"She. Will. Pay."


	2. Up All Night

A/N: I got a lot of requests to make a second chapter for this using another Disney song. Well, I don't know that many Disney songs, so instead I based this off of another song that makes me think of KO and BD.

Their relationship in this story is written as friendship. Can be seen as a ship if you're wearing the right glasses. (April 2016 edit: Screw it, they're gay.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these adorable dorks.

Based on Owl City's song "Up All Night". (For those of you who don't know him, he did "When Can I See You Again" for the movie "Wreck-it-Ralph", and "Take to the Sky" for "Legend of the Guardians".)

Not really any plot here, just a lot of feels.

The Autobot's had won the war! Megatron, now Galvatron, was wandering Cybertron, Starscream and Shockwave were still in hiding, Soundwave was stuck in the shadow zone, and any Vehicon's that hadn't been killed were working to restore their home planet to it's former glory.

As for Knock Out. He knew better than to stay with the losing team, and without a second thought had joined the Autobot's. There were times of course when he would get extremely frustrated with them and their Autobot ways, especially with their medic, who thought that since he was older and more experienced that he should do all the medical and scientific work himself. It was really annoying.

But it was better than sitting in a cell without his buffer, or worse, having to do manual labor with the Vehicons.

Currently he was on Earth, not for a mission or anything like that, he was just having a hard time recharging and needed something to take his mind off everything. A nice drive around that dirtball he had gotten so attached to should do the trick. So he had snuck through the space bridge and back to the Autobot's old base. He made sure to bridge himself outside the base so as not to accidentally wake Ratchet, who was still stationed on Earth.

Almost immediately he transformed and drove out of the base and down the road.

He drove down the highway, trying to clear his mind and relax. Maybe a little human music would help distract him. He switched on his radio and searched for a local station. After filtering through a lot of static he found a station that had just started playing the intro to some electronic song by the sound of it. Not his favorite style of music, but it would do. He listened to the lyrics when they started playing.

"I fell in love with a ghost  
Oh, under the moonlight  
You took my hand and held me close  
For once I was alright"

"I cried and the tears fell from my eyes  
Like a waterfall

And I swear I could feel you in my arms  
But there was no one there at all"

He found he was wanting to turn off the blasted thing and at the same timed he wanted to hear the rest of the song. Torn between the two he settled for listening to the rest.

"You were my clarity, I swear  
Alone in a daydream  
Yeah there was magic in the air  
And you were right here beside me  
Held down like an angel with no wings  
I wanna fly again  
I just can't get you off my mind  
And now I'm gonna be up all night  
Whoa oh oh oh"

"Its tearing me up inside  
I just can't get you off my mind"

Why did this song have to play? Just listening to it made him miss his partner even more.

"I tossed and turned in the end  
With no one to talk to  
I searched again and again  
But I never found you"

"I cried and the tears fell from my eyes  
Like a waterfall  
And I swear I could feel you in my arms  
But there was no one there at all"

Oh, Breakdown.

"You were my clarity, I swear  
Alone in a daydream  
Yeah there was magic in the air  
And you were right here beside me  
Held down like an angel with no wings  
I wanna fly again  
I just can't get you off my mind  
And now I'm gonna be up all night  
Whoa oh oh oh"

"I'm gonna be up all night, whoa oh oh oh  
I'm gonna be up all night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Its tearing me up inside  
I just can't get you off my mind  
And now I'm gonna be up all night"

As the chorus played again he turned and quickly raced back to the base. If he had been in his bi-pedal mode he would have been crying, not that he would let himself be caught doing such a thing.

"Whoa oh oh oh  
I'm gonna be up all night, whoa oh oh oh  
I'm gonna be up all night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Its tearing me up inside  
I just can't get you off my mind"

"You were my clarity, I swear  
Alone in a daydream  
Yeah there was magic in the air  
And you were right here beside me  
Held down like an angel with no wings  
I wanna fly again  
I just can't get you off my mind  
And now I'm gonna be up all night"

Even though the song was opening the wound he thought had healed, he couldn't bring himself to turn the radio off. It was almost like he liked this song, in a sad crazy kind of way, like it made him feel as if Breakdown was listening with him.

"(Gonna be up all night)  
(And now I'm gonna be up all night)"

"A whisper on the air  
Made my heart rate fall  
When I heard you call  
And I swear, I could hear your voice in my ear  
But there was no one there at all"

He reached the base by the time the song had ended and he quickly shut off the radio.

Then he realized that he would have to go inside the base to activate the ground bridge and risk being caught by Ratchet. It was either that or spend the night outside and hope Ratchet left in the morning before the other Autobots discovered he was missing and have Ultra Magnus declare him going AWOL...Yeah, he'd rather risk waking Ratchet.

He snuck in as quietly as he could, but it didn't matter. There Ratchet was, standing at his desk and looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Knockout hadn't thought of a story to tell so he just told the truth and hoped the medic wouldn't think him weak for it. "I couldn't recharge and was taking a drive. I'm gonna go back now...If...that's alright."

"Of course, go ahead."

Well, that was easy. He quickly typed in the coordinates and walked through the bridge when it appeared.

After Knock Out was gone Ratchet reached behind what he had been working on and retrieved the radio he had stashed behind it when he had heard the ex-con drive up.

What did I tell you? No plot, just feels...Wait, is that a plot? Who put that there?

Black Falcon, out!


End file.
